


Definitely Worth it

by AwkwardMongoose



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, space gay make out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardMongoose/pseuds/AwkwardMongoose
Summary: Cora and Sara have a heated make out session in the bathroom stall(Sorry i suck at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so pumped this is my first ever fanfiction that decided to post on the internet 

Sara Ryder exited the bathroom, as she was walking out she ran into Cora, she immediately blushed, remembering the intimate night they shared only a day ago.  
  
 Cora gently placed a hand on Sara's shoulder pushing her back in, Sara let out a small squeak,  
  
 "Hey Cora w-what's up",  
   
Cora smirked down at the shorter woman  
"I was just thinking about you..and well I wanted.. to congratulate you on a successful mission"  
  
Sara felt herself being pushed into a stall and pinned against a wall. She stared into her lover's eyes, the mix of green and brown she loves so much..her heart beat a mile a minute..she felt a hand on her cheek, warm and unyielding,  
  
 "Cora" The young Pathfinder whispered.  
  
That was all Cora needed to set her over the edge..she lowered her lips down to the shorter woman's, they meant in a searing kiss.  
  
Thier relationship was still young only a couple weeks old, and on top of that the night that they shared only confirmed Cora's feelings, and Sara Ryder had made her feel special, like the only thing in the world. Cora was still getting used to this, her being with another woman, but Sara..Sara was worth it, so instead of Sara initiating the kiss or hug, Cora wanted to act on her impulse for once. She wanted to make Ryder feel like that..like..a gem to be cherished  
  
  
When their lips meant, Sara felt like all of her nerves were set alight. Cora was never the one to take charge during thier intimate moments but in that moment Sara surrendered with a small gasp, giving the opportunity for Cora to strike, slipping her tongue in the younger woman's mouth, it didn't take long for Cora to win the battle of dominance over thier tongues, gently pushing Sara against the wall. Sara whimpered as they parted, her face flushed, panting like she had ran a marathon.  
  
Cora set her hands on Sara's waist, gently pushing her shirt up to caress her hip bones with her thumbs, Sara gasped at the contact, and looked at Cora with love and desire, Cora chuckled and whispered huskily,  
  
 " I love it when you look at me like that."  
  
Sara gave her a small loving smile, "Like what?"  
  
Cora leaned into her, pushing thier bodies impossibly closer, pushing her shirt up more, and whispered into Sara's ear,  
  
"Like I'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in your life.."  
  
Cora gently pressed a kiss to Sara's ear, a hand came up to caress the back of her neck and cupped the back of her head  
  
"That's because you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life"  
  
Sara whispered back in kind, pressing a kiss to Cora's cheek.  
  
Cora's eyes widened as her heart seemed to burst from her chest, she gave a small groan before grabbing Sara's thighs and lifting her up against the wall. Sara wrapped her legs around the former commando' s strong waist, and whimpered against Cora's ear, sending a shock through the older woman, she began to press opened mouthed kisses to Sara's neck, and began to suck, Sara let out a loud moan at the contact, feeling Cora's teeth and tongue on her neck.  
  
Sara felt a warm feeling pool in the bottom of her stomach, she groaned as she wrapped her arms around the biotic, gripping her shirt tightly in one hand and her hair with the other, she was lost in the sensation.  
  
"Pathfinder, I detected a drastic change in your body temperature. Are you alright?"  
  
Cora stopped and Sara opened her eyes, Shit! She had forgotten about SAM, Cora laughed softly at the sudden voice over the intercom before setting Sara down on unsteady legs.  
  
"Guess we better get back to it, huh," Cora hummed  
  
"Y-y-Yeah I guess" Sara said dissapointedly  
  
Noticing her lover's disappointment, Cora gave a gentle kiss on Sara's lips,  
  
"Hey I'll see you tonight, I still want to congratulate you more" Cora winked and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a frustrated Sara on her wake.  
  
 But she would wait, because Cora...Cora was definitely worth it and with that the young Pathfinder smiled  and walked out the door.  
  
  
Bonus:  
  
"Damn Ryder! That's one hell of a hickey you got there" Peebee giggled  
  
Sara blushed, Cora just gave a small smile and chuckled

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? 


End file.
